Immer Zusammen
by cradoss
Summary: Yumi fait son entrée au lycée Kaibara. Quelques élèves semblent l'accueillir avec gentillesse. Tohru, Kyo...Mais c'est de Yuki dont elle va, peu à peu, le plus se rapprocher. Pourtant son passé plane toujours au dessus d'elle... YSxOC, THxKS.
1. Commencement

Disclamer : les personnages de fruits Basket ne m'appartiennent pas mais appartiennent à son auteur, Natsuki Takaya. Par contre tout autres personnages de cette fic m'appartiennent.

Note : entre (…) ce sont des notes de l'auteur et aucunement des pensées de Yumi.

_**Immer**__**zusammen**_

Chapitre I :

J'ai 16 ans, je m'appelle Yumi. J'ai déménagé, il y a peu de temps à Tokyo. Aujourd'hui j'entre à mon nouveau lycée. Lorsque j'ai découvert qu'il était obligatoire de porter un uniforme, et en plus peu voyant, j'ai cru que j'allais m'évanouir mais finalement j'ai trouvé une solution plus radicale : Me Teindre Les Cheveux En Rouge (j'adore le rouge). Eh oui ! J'aime me faire remarquer et attirer l'attention, je suis ainsi et je n'y peux rien, mais vraiment rien du tout. Je dois sûrement désespérer beaucoup de monde ! (et puis après tout on s'en fiche). Donc, dans mon nouveau lycée, je me suis résolue à quelques petites choses :

- déjà d'une me trouver un petit copain mignon, gentil, attentionné, et pourquoi pas populaire !?

- et de deux me faire un bon groupe de copains.

Il est bientôt 8h, j'arrive au lycée, la cloche retentit, je me dirige vers ma salle de classe attribuée. J'attends à l'écart que le professeur arrive. Il fait entrer les élèves en classe, les fait s'installer puis me fait entrer à mon tour.

Prof – Aujourd'hui nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.

Il me fait signe de me présenter.

Yumi – Bonjour je m'appelle Yumi NASAKE. Je suis heureuse d'être dans votre classe.

Puis, je les salue.

Tous étaient agités et parlaient sûrement de moi puisque j'étais « la nouvelle ».

Uo – En voilà une qui se fait remarquer dès le premier jour ! Et elle y est pas allée de main morte. Oh ! Poil de carotte ! T'as une nouvelle concurrente (niveau cheveux).

Kyo – Ta gueule la yankee !

Tohru – Moi j'aime bien ses cheveux !

Yuki – Et moi j'aime bien le rouge.

Tout le groupe se tourna vers lui, stupéfait de sa réponse.

Uo – Le prince s'intéresse à une fille !

C'est nouveau !

Yuki – J'ai jamais dit que je m'intéressais à elle !

Uo – Oui, oui, on te croit…

Hana – Cette fille a des ondes…

Tous attendaient la fin de la phrase avec une certaine appréhension.

Hana – Disons dynamiques.

Il y eut un bruit sourd tout autour d'Hana : ils étaient tous tombés par terre ne s'attendant pas à cela (d'habitude lorsque Hana parle d'ondes c'est plutôt lugubre…)

Professeur – Bon nous allons commencer le cours. Yumi, il y a une place à côté de Yuki, c'est le garçon qui est tout au fond.

Yumi – Merci !

Les cours défilèrent assez vite, voyant l'heure de la pause de midi arriver, je commençai à ranger mes affaires… ça sonne, enfin ! Je vais pouvoir manger.

Je sortis de la classe et je me dirigeai en direction du réfectoire. Arrivée, je pris mon plateau repas et je m'installai dans un coin. C'était parfait pour faire du repérage ! Mais il y eut un petit imprévu…

Uo – Regardez, elle est là-bas !

Un groupe d'élèves se dirigea vers moi.

Tohru – Bonjour, on peut manger avec toi ?

J'acceptai d'un signe de la tête car je venais de réaliser qu'elles étaient accompagnées de deux beaux garçons.

Uo – Salut ! On est tous dans la même classe que toi, alors on s'est dit qu'on pourrait manger avec toi puisque tu ne connais personne.

Yumi – Merci ! C'est vrai que je me sentais un peu seule. (oh la menteuse elle voulait faire son repérage, lol)

Tohru – Tu viens d'où ? Tu as déménagé ? Tu me dis si je suis trop curieuse ! (wouah vas-y doucement Tohru !!!)

Yumi – Nan, ne t'inquiètes pas. Bon j'ai déménager ici il y a 3 jours, avant je vivais à Kyoto avec mes parents.

Tohru – Tu es venue seule ?

Yumi – Oui car je voulais étudier à Tokyo et aussi je voulais qu'on me laisse un peu respirer, mes parents sont trop sur mon dos.

Uo - Ca doit être la classe de vivre seule !

Yumi – Ouais c'est rien de le dire, je suis tranquille.

Puis on continua le déjeuner en discutant de pleins de choses. Ensuite on retourna en classe. Rendez-vous compte que j'ai eu la possibilité de mater et de discuter avec deux superbes gars qui sont sûrement les plus beaux de la classe, j'étais heureuse !

Voilà la fin des cours, je dis au revoir au groupe et je partis. Arrivée à la sortie du lycée, un groupe de fille m'interpella.

Yumi – Vous êtes qui ?

Motoko – Je suis Motoko, présidente du fan club du Prince.

Yumi – Et qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Motoko – T'es la nouvelle ?! Donc il faut que je te prévienne, Personne n'approche le Prince !

Yumi – De quel prince parles-tu ?

Motoko, indignée – De Yuki ! Ne t'en approches pas !

Yumi – C'est ton petit copain ?

Motoko – Non, mais…

Yumi – Mais alors si c'est pas ton petit copain qu'est-ce tu viens m'énerver, de plus puisque je suis dans sa classe ne pas l'approcher ni lui parler serait difficile et enfin je déteste ce genre de fille qui veulent s'approprier des mecs avec qui elles ne sortent même pas ! Sûr ce, salut !

Motoko resta plantée sur place ne sachant quoi répliquer, et je repartis contente d'avoir cloué le bec à une pauvre pimbêche.

(Yumi a complètement lâché ses nerfs sur Motoko, erf pas grave, elle devait juste être stressée pour son premier jour et Motoko a eu le malheur de lui parler !!!)

_Coucou !_

_C'est un chapitre très court donc pour moi je l'appellerait « le chapitre d'introduction ». J'espère que ma fic vous plaira, c'est la première que j'écrit sans m'arrêter au cours du premier chapitre. J'ai commencé cette fic il y a un an, je l'ai laissée en suspend il y a de ça 4/5 mois (c'est énorme !!!) mais je pense l'achever pendant ces vacances_

_Bisoux à tous !_


	2. Discussion

Genre : Romantique

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fruits basket appartiennent à leur auteur, Natsuki Takaya. Par contre Yumi est totalement à moi.

Note : entre (…) ce sont des notes de l'auteur et aucunement des pensées de Yumi.

_**Immer zusammen **_

Chapitre II :

Voilà deux semaines que je fréquentais mon nouveau lycée et je m'étais déjà liée d'amitié avec le groupe composé de Tohru, Uo, Hana, Kyo et Yuki. J'avais aussi rencontré Haru et Momiji, franchement je pense que chez les Soma il doit y avoir que des beaux gars enfin J'ESPERE….

Sinon je n'ai encore personne en vue à par, peut-être, les trois Soma mais bon on est ami pour l'instant. A tiens voilà Tohru.

Yumi – Salut !

Tohru – Bonjour, ça va ?

Yumi – Très bien, merci.

Tohru – Au fait je voulais te demander si ce week-end tu voulais venir dormir à la maison ?

Yumi – Je ne sais pas, je vais pas déranger ?

Tohru – Ne t'inquiète pas Shigure est d'accord, Kyo et Yuki en seront sûrement ravi (pas si sûr)

Yumi – Minute ! Tu habites avec Kyo et Yuki !?

Tohru – Ah oui ! C'est vrai on ne te la pas dit ! En fait cela fait presque un an que j'habite chez eux.

Yumi – A ok ! Bon c'est d'accord je viens. (Humm, dormir chez deux beau gars)

Je me demande pourquoi mais… Vivre avec Kyo et Yuki, imaginez, le rêve ! Au fait…

Yumi – Et ! C'est qui Shigure ?

Tohru – C'est le cousin de Kyo et de Yuki.

Leur cousin…, il doit être beau !?

Vendredi à la fin des cours.

Yumi – Tohru tu m'accompagnes chez moi, je vais chercher mes affaires pour dormir.

Tohru – Oui ! En revenant on ira faire les courses pour le dîner.

Yumi – Pas de problème !

On alla à mon appartement, arrivé là-bas je me dirigeai vers ma chambre, je pris mon sac sur mon lit et je déposai mon cartable sur le bureau. Je retournai à l'entrée où Tohru m'attendait.

Tohru – Tu vis seul dans cet appartement ?

Yumi – Oui, pourquoi ?

Tohru – Pour rien juste que tu dois t'y sentir seul.

Yumi – Non, ça va j'y suis bien.

Puis on partit faire les courses. Sur le chemin pour aller chez les cousins Soma.

Tohru – Yumi, sais-tu cuisiner ?

Yumi – Tu sais moi, j'ai jamais pu cuisiner un seul plat sans qu'il crame.

Tohru – Alors comment tu fais pour manger ?

Yumi – Je commande quelque chose ou je me fais cuire au micro-onde un plat tout près.

Tohru – Donc tu ne manges jamais des plats faits maison, tu ne t'en lasse pas ?

Yumi – Pas encore, mais d'ici là j'espère savoir cuisiner un minimum. J'en ai quand même un peu honte. Je suis sûr que même Yuki sait cuisiner.

Tohru – Euh… En fait lui non plus.

Yumi – Nan, j'y crois pas ! Lui qui est bon partout. [lol, n'est ce pas Na-chan ? . Il ne sait pas cuisiner, ça m'étonne !

Tohru – Et oui comme quoi ! Mais par contre Kyo lui il sait.

Yumi – Lui ! Poil de carotte sait cuisiner, non !

Tohru – Si ! Si !

Yumi – Là, tu m'achèves.

Et on continua notre discussion jusqu'à ce que l'on voie la maison apparaître. Enfin arrivées, on déposa nos chaussures à l'entrée et je suivis Tohru, elle entra dans une pièce, c'était la cuisine. On y posa les courses.

Tohru – Bon je vais commencer à préparer le dîner, tu n'as qu'à aller déposer ton sac dans ma chambre, c'est celle qui se trouve au fond à droite après avoir monté les escaliers.

Yumi – Ok, et après je viens t'aider !

Tohru – D'accord.

Donc je me dirigeai vers l'escalier, curieuse je regardais tout autour de moi j'aurais bien voulu ouvrir toute les portes pour voir mais je me retint malgré l'envie, après avoir montée les escaliers j'allai vers la porte que m'avait indiquée Tohru. Je l'ouvris, derrière je découvris un lit imposant dont la couleur des draps étaient rose, il y avait aussi un bureau en bois clair et une armoire s'accordant avec. Je posai mon sac au pied du lit puis, je quittai la pièce. Je commençai à faire le chemin en sens inverse mais avant de descendre les escaliers je remarquai qu'une porte était ouverte, trop curieuse pour résister, je me dirigeai vers celle-ci. Arrivée à l'entrée je me stoppai, j'hésitais, à première vue elle semblait vide (la pièce) mais…

? – Qui est-ce ? C'est toi Tohru ?

J'entrai.

Yumi – Excusez-m… Oh c'est toi Yuki je n'avais pas reconnu ta voix.

Yuki – Tiens Yumi ! Qu'est ce tu fais là ?

Yumi – Tohru ne t'a pas prévenue ?! Je dors ici !

Yuki – Non, elle a dû oublier. faudra faire attention…

Yumi – Oui sûrement, elle est un peu tête en l'air.

Yuki – Oui c'est vrai ! peut être un peu trop…

Yumi – Je peux m'asseoir ?

Yuki – Bien sûr, pas besoins de demander.

Yumi – Merci.

Quelques secondes plus tard. Après un silence, ne disons pas pesant mais plutôt quand on est mal à l'aise ou qu'on ne sait pas quoi dire.

Yumi – Euh… Je peux te poser une question ?

Yuki – Oui ?

Yumi – J'ai remarqué et oui je t'observe souvent, lol que tu étais plutôt distant avec les autres et surtout avec les filles et moi !?, comment ça se fait pourtant tu es populaire, nan ?

Yuki – Tu sais être populaire ne me plais pas vraiment et si je suis distant avec les autres c'est parce que j'ai certaines raisons qui font que je me comporte ainsi.

Yumi – ah oui j'y avais pas pensé… Désolée, j'espère ne pas t'avoir vexé…?

Yuki – Non, ne t'inquiètes pas !

Il reprit sa lecture qui avait l'air de mon point de vue un peu ennuyante voire assommante surtout pour ceux qui se rebutaient devant des livres aussi épais qu'un dictionnaire mais cela avait l'air de plus l'intéresser que moi.

Je regardai sa chambre, Yuki était assis à son bureau qui était contre le mur où se trouvait la porte, une armoire longeait le mur de gauche, la fenêtre se trouvait à l'opposée de la porte et le lit était en face du bureau. Puis mon regard se posa sur Yuki qui lisait, le premier mot qui me venait à l'esprit quand je le regardais c'était « mignon ».

Yumi – Oui, mignon c'est le bon mot…Oups !

Je viens de penser tout haut ! Aie aie aie…

Yuki – C'est le bon mot pour ?

Yuki venait de se tourner vers moi avec à la bouche un petit sourire interrogateur. Là, franchement il était trop craquant.

Yumi – Pour rien ! J'ai juste pensé tout haut. Tu sais (opération : changement de sujet), je viens de réaliser que si les filles du club apprenaient que je suis entrée dans ta chambre et que je me suis assise sur ton lit je crois qu'elles auraient une crise cardiaque !!!

Yuki, avec un petit rire – Oui sûrement !!! (opération : une réussite)

Yumi – C'est pas souvent que je te vois rire, ça me fait plaisir !

Yuki rougit légèrement à cette remarque.

Yuki – Dis moi Yumi, comment fais-tu pour toujours avoir le moral ? Tu n'es jamais déprimée?

Je fus surprise d'une telle question, je restai quelques secondes sans lui répondre.

Yumi, avec une pointe de tristesse – Moi, avant, dans mon ancien lycée je m'y sentais très mal et j'étais mal dans ma peau, je déprimais beaucoup mais j'en suis partie, j'ai voulu tout recommencer à zéro et maintenant je me sens mieux ! Je pense que c'est aussi grâce à vous ! mais qu'est ce que je vais raconter… il a pas à savoir ma vie, idiote !

Yuki se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit, ses coudes sur ses genoux et ses mains jointes (imaginez la pose !!!).

Yuki – Moi c'est à peu près pareil, je crois que si Tohru n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu.

Tout au long de sa phrase (qui était quand même courte), j'avais regardé attentivement son visage, un sentiment de tristesse s'était mélangé à celui de la joie même peut être à celui de …

Yumi – La question que je vais te poser pourrait te sembler indiscrète mais, aimes-tu Tohru ?

Yuki – Oui, je l'aime.

À ce moment mon cœur s'arrêta de battre, il l'avait dit si naturellement !

Yumi – Lui as-tu dit ?

Yuki, surpris - Non, mais je pense qu'elle le sait que je l'aime comme une sœur.

Yumi, un peu mal à l'aise - Ah, je vois, bon je vais te laisser ça fait un moment que je suis montée, Tohru doit se demander ce que je fais.

Yuki – Oui d'accord. Euh… à plus tard !

Yumi – Merci d'avoir pris le temps de discuter avec moi !

Yuki – Ce n'est r…

Il stoppa net sa phrase car surpris, je venais de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue, en gage de ma reconnaissance ! Il devint rouge pivoine, ce qui me fis sourire. Enfin je partis voir Tohru.

Je refis donc le chemin en sens inverse. J'entrai dans la cuisine, je remarquai que Tohru avait presque fini de tout préparer.

Yumi – Excuse-moi ! Je me suis trop attardée en haut !

Tohru - Ce n'est pas grave, tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

Yumi – Oui, j'ai vu Yuki et on a un peu discuté.

Tohru, tout sourire – Je suis contente !

Intriguée par ce sourire, je ne dis rien. Puis…

Yumi – Je peux t'aider à quelque chose ? Je peux mettre la table si tu veux ?!

Tohru – Si ça ne te dérange pas je veux bien !

Yumi s'activa et commença à mettre la table mais il y avait quelqu'un, quelqu'un qu'elle ne remarqua pas, dans le couloir qui la regardait par le petit entrebâillement de la porte.

Enfin le repas fini de préparer, Tohru appela Kyo et Yuki à table. On s'installa tous, moi j'étais à côté de Tohru, en face de Yuki et avec Kyo en diagonale.

Kyo – Au fait qu'est ce que tu fais là, toi ?

Yumi – Je suis venu t'embêter ! T'es pas au courant ?

Kyo – Hein ! Quoi ! Tu cherches la bagarre ?!

Yumi, riant – J'adore tu t'emportes au quart de tour !

Kyo, boudant – Pff…

Yumi – Arrête de bouder poil de carotte, je suis venue dormir !

Kyo – Y manquait plus que ça !

Yumi – Eh !!! Tu vas arrêter gamin pourrit gâté !

Et pendant tout le repas ça continua ainsi. Yuki et Tohru nous ont sûrement pris pour de vrai gamin !!! Mais c'était marrant d'embêter Kyo !

Après on débarrassa tous ensemble la table.

Yumi – Bon, je fais la vaisselle !

Tohru – Je vais t'aider !

Yumi – Pas besoins ! Tu as pas d'autres choses à faire, plutôt ?

Tohru – Euh… j'ai la lessive mais ça peut attendre !

Yumi – Non, non vas-y !

Tohru – Tu es sûr ?!

Yumi – Oui ! Oui ! Un des garçons va bien m'aider, (me tournant vers eux) n'est ce pas?

Kyo – Puis quoi encore ! Moi j'ai d'autres choses à faire moi, bye !

Yumi – Attend une minute ! (le tirant par l'oreille, lol)

Kyo – Nan !!! Je veux pas !!!

Yuki – Laisse tomber, les chats ont peur de l'eau, c'est bien connu ! Je vais t'aider !

Kyo, pas content et en position de combat – Qu'est ce t'a dis répète un peu pour voir !

Yumi, énervée – ça suffit Kyo ! Je veux pas qu'on se batte ! Bon, de toute façon c'est réglé, Yuki fait la vaisselle avec moi et toi tu peux partir ! Aller Z-ou !!! - ,redevenue normal,- Quand à toi Tohru tu peux aller faire ta lessive ! À tout à l'heure !

Yuki resta époustouflé de voir Kyo partir sans rien répliquer ! Mais il est vrai que face à Yumi qui avait un sacré caractère, il n'avait pas de grandes chances ! (c'est surtout qu'il était content d'éviter une corvée…)

Yumi – Bon, on commence !

Yuki – Oui !

Tâche ingrate que de faire la vaisselle… je crois que c'est peut être aussi pour ça que je ne fais pas la cuisine… lol. Cependant dans les conditions qui se présentent devant moi, ce n'est plus vraiment une corvée… Et oui déjà d'une c'est pour une amie que je le fais de plus je suis invitée donc il faut rendre service, et de deux je ne la fais pas seule mais avec un beau jeune homme. (lol). Durant cette sorte de demi bonheur nous nous sommes pas beaucoup parlé : un « tiens » par-là un « merci » par-ci. Bref on aurait dis qu'il y avait un petit malaise, mais je n'y fis pas attention c'est vrai que lui n'est pas très à l'aise avec les filles. Donc en un petit quart d'heure nous en avions terminé.

Yuki – Je monte, Tu viens ?

Yumi – Oui.

On se dirigea vers les escaliers.

Yumi – Au fait ! Tohru m'a parlé d'un certain Shigure… Il n'est pas là ?

Yumi – Ah lui. Non il est parti voir quelqu'un de la famille en urgence et donc il ne sera pas là pendant deux jours. (Quel soulagement, lol !)

Yumi – Ok ! dommage j'aurais bien voulu voir comment il était…pour vérifier bien sûr !

Arrivés devant la chambre de Yuki.

Yuki – Bon alors bonne nuit.

En me dirigeant vers la chambre de Tohru.

Yumi – Oui bonne nuit et fais de beau rêve !

Yuki, avec un petit sourire – Merci !

Puis j'entrai dans la chambre de Tohru. Je me mis tout de suite en pyjama, pris un cahier dans mon sac, et écrivis tout ce qui me passait par la tête…

Dix minutes plut tard Tohru vint me rejoindre. Elle se mit-elle aussi en pyjama et on entama une discussion qui dura un bon moment. La fatigue rattrapant nos paroles on décida de dormir. Il devait être 11H voire minuit. Je ne me rappelais plus très bien.

À un moment de la nuit je me réveillai, ayant soif je me levai, descendis à la cuisine et bu un verre d'eau. Je remontai et je me recouchai. Le lit me semblait plus confortable mais sur le moment je n'y fis pas vraiment attention et je m'endormis aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin je me réveillai.

? – Bien dormie ?

Yumi – Ah…euh…oui… Hein mais Yuki ! Qu'est ce que je… Ne me dis pas que…

Oh non la honte je suis trompée de chambre comment j'ai pu faire un truc pareil !

Yumi – Je suis vraiment désolée…

Yuki (petite précision il n'est pas dans le lit mais assis à son bureau) – C'est vrai quand te découvrant ce matin dans mon lit ça m'a fais bizarre…

Yumi – Oui sûrement, vraiment désolée.

Yuki – C'est pas grave, c'est pas comme si il y avait eu mort d'homme !

Yumi, toute rouge – Oui peut être.

Mais quand même imaginez la situation c'est pas très plaisant… Cependant je peux toujours me consoler en se disant que j'ai dormi avec le garçon le plus mignon du lycée mais aussi je me souviens de rien donc voilà quoi !

Yumi – Je crois que je vais y aller ! À toute à l'heure !

Yuki – Oui… tu peux pas savoir comme j'ai rougi tout à l'heure en te voyant dans mon lit en plus je ne savais pas comment réagir… au début j'ai voulu te réveiller mais finalement en te voyant si bien dormir je t'ai laissée et j'ai attendu que tu te réveilles…

(en gros il l'a regardé dormir , n'est ce pas chou ?!)

En sortant de sa chambre je me dirigeai illico presto vers celle de Tohru. J'entrai… Ouf elle n'est pas réveillée, elle n'aura sûrement rien remarqué ! Je pris mes vêtements et me dirigeai à la salle de bain. Je pris un grand bain ce qui me permis de me détendre et de dédramatiser la situation.

Après mettre calmée et m'avoir remis les idées en place je sortis du bain puis m'habillai. Ensuite je descendis (en bas, logique, non ? lol), Tohru avait presque finit de préparer le petit déjeuner. (en fait elle a pris un bain pendant environ une heure). Je mis la table et Tohru arriva avec le petit déjeuner.

Tohru – Bonjour ! Tu as bien dormis ?

Yumi – Euh…ah très bien. Et toi ? Ouf ! Elle a rien remarqué…

Tohru – Bien bien !

On s'installa à table et on déjeuna toutes les deux puisque les garçons ne descendaient pas.

Enfin on passa tout le reste de la matinée à parler de choses et d'autres et à jouer. Et en fin de matinée je décidai de partir pour éviter de trop taper l'incruste.

Yumi – J'vais dire au revoir aux garçons, ils sont en haut ?

Tohru – Yuki y est mais par contre Kyo est partit tout à l'heure.

Yumi – Ah bon j'avais pas remarqué (pas intéressée sur le cas de Kyo, lol), j'vais donc dire au revoir à Yuki !

Donc je me dirigeai vers sa chambre, je frappai à la porte et j'entrai.

Yuki – C'est toi Yumi !(comme si de rien était, il est plus gêné…)

Yumi, qui avait légèrement rougie – Oui, je suis venu te dire au revoir et aussi… je voulais encore m'excuser. (elle baissa la tête)

Yuki, sourit – Je t'es dis de ne pas te prendre pas la tête avec ça ! De plus ce n'est pas très grave.

Yumi – Oui si tu le dis. –commençant à partir- Bon alors au revoir.

Yuki – Au revoir à Lundi !

Yumi – Oui…

Je descendis, je pris mon sac, je remerciai Tohru et lui dis au revoir et je partis.

_kikou, dites moi ce que vous en penser !!! bisoux_


	3. Cuisine

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à leur auteur, Natsuki Takaya. Par contre Yumi m'appartient totalement. 

Note : entre (…) ce sont des notes de l'auteur et aucunement des pensées de Yumi.

Entre … ce sont les vraies pensées de Yumi.

_**Immer Zusammen**_

Chapitre III :

Six mois se sont écoulés depuis la dernière fois. Rien de vraiment spécial à raconter, je me suis totalement intégrée à ma nouvelle vie et je suis presque 24h/24h avec Tohru et tout le groupe. On se voit pratiquement tous les week-end ainsi que pendant tout nos après midi de libres. Bon, bien sûr j'évite de trop m'incruster donc j'attends toujours que l'on m'invite… et oui comme cela je suis sûr que je ne gêne pas ! Bref maintenant passons aux choses sérieuses et parlons un peu des faits que je considère important qui se sont produits durant ces six derniers mois !

Tout d'abord je tiens à annoncer qu'il paraît que Shigure, que bien entendu je n'ai encore jamais rencontré de ma vie (ils ont pas voulu le lui faire rencontrer, lol, d'un autre côté ça se comprend…), serait parti de sa maison pour habiter au manoir et aurait laissé celle-ci à Tohru, Kyo et Yuki.

D'autre part, je clame fièrement que l'on m'a décerné un poste dans l'association des élèves, je suis secrétaire. (Naohito a démissionné) Je suis tellement contente et en plus cela m'a permis de me rapprocher un peu plus de Yuki.

Et pour finir, je suis devenu la confidente personnelle de Yuki. Alors allez savoir comment ça c'est fait, je ne sais plus mais je pense que le déclique c'est produit le premier week-end où j'ai dormis chez eux.

Aujourd'hui j'étais de très bonne humeur, il allait beau y avoir cours et surtout celui de cuisine, cette journée s'annonçait quand même magnifique pour moi. Alors vous dire pourquoi je ne savais pas, sûrement juste parce que c'était moi ! Bon enfin bref on s'en fou !

J'étais sur le chemin du lycée, seule, tranquille. Je prenais mon temps je n'étais pas pressée, j'étais à l'heure même un peu en avance ce qui était rare chez moi sauf lorsque je venais au lycée alors que j'avais passé le week-end chez le trio. Ma devise d'aujourd'hui étais 'rien ne gâchera cette journée' ! Bon à force de me papoter à moi-même j'étais arrivée au lycée sans m'en rendre compte. Comme à mon habitude je changeai de chaussure et je montai en classe. Ah oui tien il ne faudra pas que j'oublie de demander à Yuki… J'entrai et me dirigeai vers le groupe.

Yumi – Salut tout le monde !

Presque tous – Salut !

Yumi – Yuki n'est pas là ? Je devais lui demander quelque chose…

Tohru – Il doit arriver dans pas longtemps normalement !

Yumi – Ok merci !

Arisa – Dis donc Yumi ! Tu ne serais pas un peu de plus en plus proche du prince ?

Tout d'un coup je me sentis assaillie de regards. Et oui une conversation au sujet du prince était obligatoirement audible à toutes celles qui à chaque fois que l'on prononce 'prince, Yuki…' mettent tout de suite en route leur ouie performante pour ce genre de cas. En gros je venais de me recevoir une multitude de regards noirs des admiratrices de Yuki. La pauvre.

Yumi – Euh qu'est ce que tu racontes ! C'est juste parce que je l'aide en tant que secrétaire et membre de l'association et donc on est plus souvent ensemble, c'est tout ! Bon je vais voir s'il n'est pas au bureau de l'association !

Je me retournai pour partir mais, il était là devant moi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps, cependant j'étais sûr que ça devait faire un moment.

Yuki – Bonjour Yumi.

Yumi – Bonjour ! faire comme si de rien était, rien ne gâchera cette journée !

Yuki – Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose ?

Yumi – Oui ! C'est à propos des voyages scolaire, je pense qu'il faudrait commencer à les préparer surtout certains où il faut réserver assez tôt !

Yuki – Oui tu as raison. Tu ne parle pas en particulier de celui de Paris ? C'est vrai que pour lui il faudrait vraiment se pencher dessus maintenant… Bon, façon on reparlera de tout cela lors de la réunion de ce soir.

Yumi – D'accord !

Puis j'allai m'installer à ma place et je déballai toutes mes affaires pour le cours.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le prof arriva et le cours débuta. La journée passa à une vitesse folle et on arriva à mon cours supplice : Le cours de cuisine.

Prof de cuisine – Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, ce cours sera particulier ! Tout d'abord nous cuisinerons des sushis qui est un plat assez difficile à réaliser et puis j'ai décidé de changer les groupes pour cette fois, vous marcherez en binôme mixte et c'est moi qui choisit qui ira avec qui !

Il y eut quelques protestations qui furent de courtes durées car les filles de la classe venaient enfin de réaliser qu'elles avaient une chance de tomber avec Yuki. Ce qui les excita plus qu'autre chose ! (De vraies furies)

Moi je n'avais qu'une envie c'était que le cours de cuisine se termine le plus rapidement possible, c'était vraiment la torture TT.

Prof de C. – Dès que j'aurais nommé votre groupe, vous irez vous placer sur un plan de travail et sans broncher. C'est compris !

Tous – Oui Madame !

Prof de C. – Bon les groupes sont : - Arisa et Takihashi…

Arisa – Oh non pas…

Prof – J'ai dis SANS broncher ! Je disais donc : - Arisa et Takihashi

Saki et Ochi

Tohru et Kyo (Tohru se dirigea, toute contente, vers son plan de travail avec Kyo, elle était ravie !)

Miaka et Kaitaro

Yuki et Yumi

……………

Tout d'un coup, je sentis des regards venimeux se poser sur moi. Et là je me répétai pour me rassurer, en quelque sorte : Rien ne gâchera cette superbe journée !

Dès que l'appel des groupes fut terminé, le professeur nous afficha au tableau la recette à suivre et c'était parti pour une heure et demi de cuisine.

Yuki – Bon commençons !

Yumi pas très confiante pour la suite des évènements – Oui…

Yuki – Tu t'occupe du riz et moi du poisson, d'accord ?!

Yumi – Je veux bien mais sache que je suis nulle en cuisine alors ne t'attend pas à quelque chose de fameux…

Yuki tout naturellement – Donc on sera deux à être nul en cuisine ! Fais de ton mieux ! On verra bien ensuite.

Le pauvre, je l'ai plaint ! Être tombé sur moi, il n'y avait pas pire. Aller courage ce n'est pas si grave que ça !

Je commençai donc la préparation du riz. En fait ce n'était pas si facile que ça en avait l'air mais bon je préférais préparer le riz que le poisson… en plus il n'avait pas l'air de s'en sortir, il avait pas de chance.

Je pris le riz et le fit tremper dans plusieurs eaux jusqu'à ce qu'elle devienne transparente. Puis, je laissa reposer une dernière fois le riz dans de l'eau durant trente minutes. Je regardai ce que faisait Yuki. Il avait enfin retiré la tête du poisson et la peau mais maintenant il se battait avec les arrêtes. Il décida finalement d'enlever le squelette comme il le put et de retirer les arrêtes restantes une par une. Tout ce petit tri fouillage du poisson prit plus d'une demi-heure. Je n'eus donc pas le plaisir de regarder la suite. Je versai le riz dans une casserole puis le fit cuire. Malheureusement pour moi j'eu une absence de plus de dix minutes qui permis à mon CHER riz de trop cuire.(et oui 5 minutes de trop son fatale, la pauvre TT) Je laissai mon riz trop cuit reposer (en paix) encore cinq minutes pour enfin le déposer dans un large plat en bois. Je le mélangeai en l'éventant jusqu'à ce qu'il refroidisse. Je jetai un coup d'œil à côté, Yuki avait presque finit, il ne lui restait plus qu'une tranche de poisson à découper. Tous deux nous venions de terminer la première étape en trois quarts d'heure. Nous allions attaquer la deuxième étape, rouler les sushis avec nos deux ingrédients principaux :

mon riz trop cuit

et son poisson crut qui ressemblait à tout sauf à du poisson (oui malheureusement pour lui – le poisson – il fut très maltraité durant son découpage au vu du très grand talent cuisinier du prince !)

Yuki – Pour l'instant ça à l'air d'aller ! (c'était son point de vue mais c'est vrai qu'il a connu pire…)

Yumi – Si tu le dis ! --''

Je commençai à rouler le riz avec le poisson puis, je pressai le tout, ce qui donna à mon sushi une forme particulière qui ressemblait en gros… à rien TT. Yuki quant à lui ne sans sortait pas mieux ! Au bout de vingt minutes nous avions finit. Il ne nous restait plus que la troisième étape, cuire l'omelette et faire la sauce au sésame. Je pris en charge l'omelette, je fit la préparation sans problème puis vint le moment de la cuisson en plusieurs couches. Elle fut catastrophique, je déposa l'omelette coupée en tranche autour des sushis qui étaient disposer sur un plat rond. Une odeur de brûler ressortait de ces tranches qui néanmoins étaient de couleur jaune et non noir. Enfin Yuki s'attela à la sauce au sésame. Il fit dorer ou plutôt cramer les graines de sésame dans une poêle puis les écrasa et ajouta le saké, la sauce soja, le sucre, le dashi et la ciboule hachée. Et là, nous avions vraiment terminé. Heureux que ça se finisse enfin, on s'avachit sur nos chaises, complètement mort. Il y avait juste un point que j'avais négligé, maintenant il faut goûter à notre cher repas qui se présente devant nous. Rien que d'y avoir penser j'en avais des nausées. La prof passa devant nous et nous nota pour la présentation puis elle s'aventura à goûter notre nourriture. Ce qu'elle regretta amèrement car deux minutes plus tard elle se dirigea hors de la salle pour aller vomir.

Yumi – C'est bon pour la poubelle !

Yuki – Mais non ne dis pas cela ! Ca ne peut pas être si terrible !

Il goûta un sushi puis un peu d'omelette au fur et a mesure qu'il mâchait une grimace apparut sur son visage.

Yuki – En effet c'est bon pour la poubelle !

Yumi – Tu vois bien ! En plus il y avait de grande chance que ça rate ! Vu notre niveau de cuisine…

Yuki – Oui, c'est vrai.

La sonnerie retentit à cet instant. Je me dirigea droit vers la poubelle et je jeta tout, avec quand même un peu de remord. (Et oui c'est gâcher de la nourriture…mais bon celle-ci était immangeable ! même un chien n'en n'aurait pas voulu) Puis, je sortis de la classe. (Soit dit en passant la prof n'était toujours pas revenue !) Je rejoignit le groupe qui stagnait en plein milieu du couloir. (Normal ! Comme d'hab quoi ! En stationnement illicite !)

Tohru – Alors Yumi ce cours de cuisine ?

Je jeta un regard amusé à Yuki.

Yumi – Une catastrophe ! Rien n'était mangeable !

Kyo – C'était à prévoir surtout que t'était avec lui !

Yuki ignorant les propos du chat – Il est vrai que notre binôme n'était pas très équilibré.

Yumi – Vous auriez du voir la tête de Yuki quand il a goûté un sushi ! C'était trop marant !

Arisa – Et toi, tu as goûté ?

Yumi – AH non ! Surtout pas !

Tous rigolèrent à cette réplique.

Tohru – Nous devons y aller, les cours sont finis depuis déjà un bon moment ! Au revoir !

Yumi – Ok ! Salut !

Tohru, Kyo, Arisa et Saki partirent, me laissant seule avec Yuki.

Yuki regardant sa montre – On a encore une heure avant la réunion. Que veux-tu faire en attendant ? (non Na-chan n'y pense même pas )

Yumi – Je sais pas trop…

Yuki – Faire nos devoirs ensemble ou autre chose…?

Yumi – C'est vrai tu voudrais bien ! Tu m'aiderais pour mon anglais ? (Elle est une vrai bille en anglais !)

Yuki – Oui, si tu veux.

Yumi – Merci Yuki ! Je t'adore !

Je vis les joues de Yuki rougirent légèrement puis il me sourit. Il était trop beau ! C'était pas possible ! Kyah ! (partit toute seule dans son truc)

On s'installa sur un banc car on voulait aussi profiter du soleil tant qu'il y en avait. Durant trois quarts d'heure il prit l'initiative de m'expliquer et moi pour la première fois, je comprenais quelque chose mais comme le dit si bien le proverbe toute bonne chose a une fin. Bouhou TT c'est pas juste. Enfin bref, pendant le quart d'heure restant nous avons discuté tout en nous dirigeant vers la salle de l'association. Arrivés, on s'installa et on commença à préparer la réunion. Soudain une bête sauvage d'environs 65 kg aux poils noirs se jeta sans prévenir sur Yuki.

Kakeru accroché au cou de Yuki – Yunyun ! Ca va ? T'es tout seul ?

Yuki se relâcha de l'emprise de Kakeru.

Yuki – J'allais bien jusqu'à ce que tu arrives ! Et non je ne suis pas seul !

Kakeru – Ah bon ?!

Je toussotai pour faire remarquer ma présence. Kakeru regarda dans ma direction.

Kakeru – Oh ! La news ! Je t'avais pas vu !

Yumi d'un ton sec – J'avais compris. rien ne gâchera cette magnifique journée

Kakeru – T'es arrivé quand ?

Yumi – En même temps que Yuki.

Kakeru – Oh ! Ah ! J'vous ai interrompu peut êtr…

Kakeru venait de se recevoir un coup sur la tête.

Kakeru – Mais Yunyun j'ai rien dis de mal !

Yuki – …

Le reste des personnes de l'association fit son entrée, ce qui coupa court à la conversation.

La réunion pu enfin débuter.

**_Kikou ! Je suis désolée, le cours de cuisine a du vous soûler, j'ai un peu beaucoup décris mais promis je me rattrape pour le prochain chapitre. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! Kisu ! Et merci de lire ma fic._**


	4. Révélation

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fruits basket appartiennent à leur auteur, Natsuki Takaya. Par contre Yumi est totalement à moi. 

Note : entre (…) ce sont des notes de l'auteur et aucunement des pensées de Yumi.

Entre … ce sont les vraies pensées de Yumi.

_**Immer**__**Zusammen**_

Chapitre IV :

Prof – Bon aujourd'hui nous allons parler du prochain voyage scolaire qui aura lieu en mars. Il nous reste cinq mois pour le préparer.

Ochi – Et, où ira-t-on ?

Prof – À Paris !

Les élèves poussèrent une exclamation de joie.

Prof – Calmez-vous ! Nous partirons pendant deux semaines. Vous serez deux par chambre, il n'y aura pas de chambre mixte donc ne vous faite pas d'idée ! Le voyage en avion durera douze heures. Par contre cette fois vous serez libre de vous asseoir à côté de qui vous voulez ! Enfin bref on en n'est pas encore là ! Je voudrais que vous vous inscriviez sur la liste si vous désirez participer au voyage scolaire. Bon j'ai terminé vous pouvez sortir.

Un brouhaha prit la place de la voix du prof. Tout le monde parlait du voyage qui se préparait.

Yumi – C'est une super idée d'aller à Paris, n'est-ce pas ?

Tohru – Oui, magnifique ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'y aller !

Yumi – J'adore cette ville ! Elle est très belle ! J'y retournerais autant de fois que possible !

Kyo – Pff ! Ces filles !

Tohru, ne faisant radicalement pas attention à la remarque de Kyo – Tu as déjà visité Paris !?

Yumi – Oui ! Plusieurs fois.

Tohru – Tu en as de la chance !

Yumi – Oui c'est vrai mais je n'y serais pas allez autant de fois si ma correspondante française n'y habitait pas !

Tohru – Ah ! D'accord ! Donc tu sais parler français !

Yumi – Oui !

Tohru – Ben dit donc ! Est-ce que tu as beaucoup d'amis français ?

Oui j'en avais un, mon ancien meilleur ami…

Yumi avec un air triste – hum…

Tohru – Yumi ?

Yumi – Oh ! Désolée ! Je dois partir !

Je pris mes affaires et commençai à partir. Je passai à côté de Yuki et il me murmura.

Yuki – Tu t'es défilée…

Yumi – Il se peut que soit vrai comme cela peut être faux !(J'adore cette phrase mais c'est vrai que dans le contexte elle ne colle pas trop --) –à voix haute– Bye !

Puis, je partis. Tout le long du chemin je repensai à Lui (« Lui » c'est l'ancien meilleur ami) et les larmes vinrent couler sur mes joues. C'était sa faute si j'étais partie de chez moi pour tout oublier et finalement même après ne plus avoir pensé à lui et à ça pendant des mois, ces souvenirs sont revenus à la charge. Pourquoi maintenant que je me sens si bien dans ma nouvelle vie. Il est encore là pour me casser mon bonheur…

Je ne me sentais pas très bien, je voyais trouble (Normal elle pleure !!!), j'avais la sensation que mes jambes allaient cédé sous mon poids et je préférai m'adosser à un mur juste le temps de me sentir mieux. Quelques secondes plus tard, je tombai inerte sur le sol.

Yuki – Yumi !

Il me prit dans ses bras. (Kyah !!! La chance !!! De plus comme une princesse)

Yumi – Yuki, qu'est ce que tu…

Et là se fut le noir complet.

Je commençai à me réveiller tout doucement. J'étais confortablement installée dans un lit. Le jour, qui traversait la fenêtre, m'éblouissait. Je me redressai lentement pour me mettre en position assise. Je regardai tout autour de moi. Je connaissais très bien cette pièce pour y être déjà venue plusieurs fois.

– Tu es réveillée ! J'espère que le lit était assez confortable, oh mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu y dors !!

Yumi – Yuki ! Mais qu'est ce que je fais l… Oh oo! Je me souviens ! J'ai perdu connaissance juste après t'avoir entendu crié mon nom.

Yuki – Oui. Après quoi je t'ai amené ici !

Yumi légèrement gênée – Ah… Et quelle heure est-il ?

Yuki – 9h00 du matin !

Yumi -- – J'ai dormi tant que ça… J'ai du encore vous dérangée. Je suis désolée, je vais m'en aller. Merci de t'être occupé de moi.

Yuki – C'était tout naturel ! Tu sais, tu as eu de la chance que je sois là quand tu t'es évanouie, sinon imagine ce qui aurait pu t'arriver !

Yumi – Ah…euh oui c'est vrai, merci. Oh ! Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que tu faisait là, Toi !?

Yuki tout naturellement – Bah ! Je t'avais suivi.

Yumi – Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ?

Yuki – Tu n'avais pas l'air dans ton assiette et tu étais contrariée alors j'avais juste voulu te parler donc c'est pour cette raison que je t'ai suivie !

Yumi avec une fois de plus un air triste sur le visage – …

Yuki – Yumi ! Est-ce que tu vas mieux au moins ?

Yumi – …oui. Bon je crois que je vais y aller.

Yuki – Tohru a préparé le petit déjeuné et elle était très inquiète pour toi, tu lui ferais bien le plaisir de rester manger !

Il commença à partir mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

Yuki – Au fait, Tohru t'a prêté des vêtements propres, ils sont sur la chaise. Si tu veux, tu peux rester chez nous ce week-end, ça nous fera plaisir à tous ! Et une dernière chose, si tu as besoins de parler, je suis là… n'oublie pas.

Puis il partit.

Yumi en murmurant – Merci pour tout.

Je me levai du lit, je pris les vêtements et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche froide, j'en avais bien besoins pour faire le vide. Je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dis. Yuki était si gentil, il se préoccupait tellement de moi et de mes soucis…

Je devrais moins laisser transparaître mes émotions. Cela éviterait beaucoup de souci à tout le monde.

Je sortis de la douche et je m'habillai. Puis j'allai déposer mes vêtements de la veille sur cette même chaise et je descendis. Je me dirigeai vers la cuisine et entrai. Tohru se retourna immédiatement.

Tohru – Bonjour Yumi ! Tu te sens mieux ?

Yumi – Oui. Euh…merci pour ces vêtements.

Tohru – Ce n'est rien, en plus j'avais raison ils te vont à ravir !

Yumi – Merci ! Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider !?

Tohru – C'est bon tout est prêt ! Passons à table !

J'allai donc dans la salle à manger et j'attendis. Tohru appela les deux garçons. Yuki entra le premier et il s'arrêta net dès qu'il me vit. Puis il alla s'asseoir et me parla.

Yuki – Cette robe te va très bien !

Yumi, le rouge lui montant aux joues – Merci ! Mais, profite ! J'en porte que très rarement donc se sera peut être pour toi la dernière fois que tu me verra habillée comme ça ! (elle n'est pas un peu perverse là…?)

Yuki – Dommage, tu devrais en porter plus souvent !

À ce même instant, Kyo entra dans la pièce. J'en profitai pour m'asseoir. Tohru entra à son tour et s'installa et on déjeuna. Le repas se passa dans un calme quasi total ce qui était plutôt rare à d'habitude. À la fin du repas, on débarrassa toute la table puis, je me proposai pour faire la vaisselle.

Tohru – Non, je vais la faire. Il faut que tu te reposes.

Yumi – Mais…

Yuki – Yumi, laisse faire Tohru. Pendant ce temps nous irons chercher tes affaires chez toi, d'accord !?

Yumi – …oui.

Yuki – Bon ! Donc allons-y !

On partit donc de la maison pour mon appartement. (Ca fait pas un peu douteux cette phrase ?)

Arrivés, on entra puis j'allai directement dans ma chambre et je préparai mes affaires.

Yumi parlant depuis la chambre – Entre ! Ne reste pas à l'entrée ! Ne te gène surtout pas !

Yuki fit ce qu'elle dit. Il se déchaussa et entra. Il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'arrêta devant la porte.

Yuki – Je peux entrer ? (on s'est jamais, c'est la chambre d'une fille quand même !)

Yumi – Attend deux secondes, je finis de me changer ! (bah vous voyez)

Quelques minutes plus tard, je lui ouvris. Il me regarda et entra.

Yuki – J'aimais bien aussi la robe !

Eh oui plus de robe ! À la place, j'avais enfilé un débardeur bleu clair et un jean.

Yumi – Peut être toi, mais pas moi. En plus je me sans pas très à l'aise dedans et ça faisait déjà un moment que je n'en avais pas porté !

Yuki – Ah oui ! Et pourquoi donc ?

Yumi – Parce que…euh c'est une longue histoire.

Yuki, voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler – Ah d'accord ! Tu veux rentrer maintenant ? Ou sinon on peut aller se promener en ville et on repassera prendre tes affaires en rentrant !?

Yumi – Oui, pourquoi pas ! Mais vu l'heure on ne sera pas là pour manger à midi chez toi !

Yuki – Oui c'est vrai ! Pas grave, je préviens Tohru que nous mangerons en ville !

Il l'appela donc et elle fut très contente, à ce que m'a rapporté Yuki, que je sorte un peu. Comme si je ne sortais jamais… quoique c'est un peu vrai quand je suis toute seule !

On partit en ville. On marchait côte à côte, (main dans la main aurait fait une bonne suite mais là c'est pas le cas, hihi ! ) et on s'arrêtait parfois quand des boutiques me plaisaient. Mais cette fois-ci, ce fut Yuki qui s'arrêta devant une boutique de robe. (malheureusement pour elle)

Yuki – Yumi, tu ne voudrais pas en essayer une ?

Yumi – Euh… franchement j'ai pas très envie !

Yuki – Mais juste la rouge qui est dans la vitrine (Yuki fait son caprice… c'est pas commun)

Yumi – Je sais pas trop…

Yuki – Et pour me faire plaisir ? (Chantage !)

Yumi – Bon d'accord ! Mais juste celle-là ! (celle qui peut pas résister)

On entra dans la boutique. Une vendeuse s'approcha de nous et demanda ce que l'on désirait.

Yuki – Cette jeune fille voudrait essayer la robe rouge qui est exposée dans la vitrine.

Vendeuse – Mademoiselle, quelle est votre taille ?

Yumi – 38 !

La vendeuse partit chercher le robe en question.

Yumi, en murmurant – C'est pas moi qui veux, mais toi !

Yuki eut un petit rire.

Vendeuse – Tenez ! Les cabines d'essayage sont là-bas au fond. Je vous laisse.

Yuki – Merci !

On se dirigea au fond de la boutique puis j'entra dans une cabine. J'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, parée de la robe, je m'avançai vers Yuki.

Yumi – Alors ! Qu'en penses-tu ?

Yuki resta sans répondre pendant un moment. Il me regardait (ou plutôt dévorait des yeux). Puis il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

Yuki – Tu es magnifique ! Vraiment très belle !

Je rougis à ses compliments. Je lui bafouillai un merci et j'allai me changer. Un peu plus tard avant de sortir de la boutique, Yuki se dirigea vers la caisse et acheta la robe. Moi, j'étais déjà sortis et j'attendais qu'il sorte à son tour. Une fois qu'il fut hors du magasin, il se dirigea vers moi et me tendit le paquet.

Yuki – Je te l'offre !

Yumi – Mais je ne peux pas ! C'est trop ! Vraiment je…

Yuki – Accepte !

Yumi – D'accord…merci… (elle cède bien vite..!)

Je m'approchai de lui et lui déposai un baiser sur la joue. Et là, se fut à son tour de rougir. Je lui souris. Finalement, au bout de quelques instants, on reprit notre promenade.

Il était treize heures, je proposai à Yuki que l'on s'arrête manger. Ce que l'on fit dans un confortable petit restaurant. Après s'être restaurer, on repassa à mon appartement. J'y déposai la robe et je pris mon sac que Yuki me proposa de porter mais je refusai gentiment. On repartit direction la maison.

Rentrés, on appela Tohru. Aucune réponse. On regarda dans toutes les pièces de la maison. Aucun signe de vie. On en déduit qu'ils (Tohru et Kyo) étaient soit aller se promener soit aller faire les courses. On monta donc à l'étage, je déposai mon sac dans la chambre de Tohru puis j'allai dans celle de Yuki et je m'assis sur son lit. Il avait commencé ces devoirs, moi je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Je m'allongeai. Je pensai à Lui et à Yuki. La différence entre les deux, elle était grande, même énorme.

Certes dès le départ, je n'aurais jamais pensé que Lui pouvait faire ça. Yuki, lui, en serait incapable. Il est extrêmement gentil mais il a aussi ses limites comme tout le monde (il est gentil quand même). Cependant il ne ferait pas ça à…il ne Me ferait jamais ça, pas comme Lui ! Yuki, le considérer comme mon meilleur ami, je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas, lui (Yuki), c'est autre chose… Je ne serais pas m'exprimer correctement. Il est gentil, beau, agréable à vivre, il se soucie de moi et il est bourré de qualité. (Et d'un défaut négligeable : il ne sait pas faire la cuisine, façon dans son cas, elle n'a rien à lui reprocher puisqu'elle, c'est pareil ) J'adore parler avec lui, j'apprécie sa présence, j'aime être avec lui et je… en fait je crois que je…suis… et puis non je sais plus, quoique si, en fait non, je suis…rien, voilà ! (pas très logique son truc --" – vous avez compris quelque chose ?)

Je mit mes mains sur mon visage, exaspérer de ce que je pensai. C'est à ce moment là que je le sentis assis à côté de moi. (Je re-précise juste qu'elle est allongée) Je sursautai puis j'essayai de reprendre mon calme.

Cette scène, moi allongée et Lui assis. Ca avait commencé comme ça.

Non ! Yumi, ne pleure pas ! Pas de devant lui (Yuki). Non il ne faut pas !

Trop tard pour se persuader. Les larmes vinrent inonder mon visage. Il me regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il arrivait. Je lui tournai le dos et me recroquevillai sur moi-même. Son visage changea d'expression, il était inquiet. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule mais je le repoussai violemment.

Yumi – Ne ME touche pas !

Mes pleures redoublèrent. Il n'avait rien avoir avec cette histoire et pourtant…

Yuki – Yumi… que t'arrive-t-il ?

Yumi – Je…je suis…désolée, tu n'es pas comme Lui…c'est moi qui ne vais pas bien …

Yuki – Qui est-ce lui ? Et pourquoi pleure-tu ? C'est à cause de lui ?

Yumi – …je…il…

Yuki – Yumi ?

C'est là que je pris la décision de lui raconter toute l'histoire, entre une multitude de hoquets.

Lui s'appelait Maxime. Il était français et il était mon meilleur, j'avais une grande confiance en lui. Seulement un jour où j'étais venue passer quelques jours en France. Il vint chez Julie (c'est sa correspondante) pour me voir. Celle-ci s'était absentée un petit moment pour aller voir une amie. Et c'est donc là qu'il se décida. J'étais seule, sans défense. Il profita de moi sans un seul remord. Il ne fut pas jusqu'à me violer (enfin c'était presque ça, sans le… voilà quoi. Désolé pour ceux qui comprennent pas, je ne peux pas être plus explicite !) car Julie arriva juste à tant pour l'arrêter. À ce moment là, je me vidais de toutes mes larmes. J'avais tellement crié pour que quelqu'un l'arrête. Je me sentais mal, sale. Les jours qui suivirent furent insupportables. Je ne mangeais rien, j'étais dans un état semi-comateux, je déprimais et je me sentais mal dans ma peau. Et pour rien au monde je revivrais cela.

Yuki, après avoir tout écouté, me prit dans ses bras. Je ne le repoussai pas. J'avais l'impression que plus rien de mal ne pouvait m'arriver et mettre confié à lui m'avait fait un bien fou. Je me calmai peu à peu et finalement je m'arrêtai de pleurer.

Yumi – Merci.

Yuki – Ce n'est rien. J'espère qu'au moins tu iras mieux.

Yumi – Oui. Et grâce à toi.

Je restai, un long moment, blottie contre lui sans rien dire. Puis, je me lançai, je ne risquai rien, juste que…

Yumi – Yuki ?

Yuki – Oui ?

Yumi – Que penses-tu de moi ?

Il mit un certain temps à répondre. Soit il était surpris de la question soit il cherchait quoi dire. (moi je dirais les deux, hihi )

Yuki – Sur quels points ?

Yumi – Tous !

Yuki – hum…tu es une fille gentille avec un caractère spécial que néanmoins j'aime bien. Tu es drôle et je te trouve très…

Yumi – Oui ?

Yuki – …belle.

Oups ! Je rougis. Il me trouvait belle. Moi ? Oui, c'était bien moi ! Mais, moi ! Non ce ne peut p… si, c'est ce qu'il a dit.

Yumi – Et ? (celle qu'insiste déjà pas)

Yuki – J'aime bien être avec toi, j'aime savoir ta présence à côté de moi.

Yumi – Ah, et donc est-ce que tu… (Aller ! Crache le morceau !)

Yuki – Oui ?

Yumi – Est-ce que tu… (Bon tu va le cracher oui ou non)

Yuki – Je t'écoute !

Yumi, en prenant une grande inspiration – Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? (Bah voilà ! Enfin !)

Je sentis Yuki se figer.

Yuki – Je…euh comment je…

Yumi – Non, laisse tomber ! Fais comme si t'avais rien entendu !

Yuki – Oui…euh en fait non, je ne peux pas faire si j'avais rien entendu…et le oui c'était pour…

Yuki avait rougit comme une tomate, il était très tendu.

Yumi – Pour ?

Yuki – Ben…pour !

Yumi – Alors c'est…

Yuki – …oui.

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir. Il avait dit « oui », vraiment !? Je lui répondis que moi aussi. Je crois qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Et que l'information du faire un bon tour dans son cerveau avant qu'il la capte. Puis il s'approcha de moi. Il me demanda s'il pouvait mais je ne pris pas le temps de lui répondre et je joignis mes lèvres au sienne pour doux et fabuleux baiser dans ses bras.

**_Kikou ! Alors ce chapitre, comment vous le trouvé bien ? Il vous a plu ? C'est pas allé un peu trop vite ? Dites-moi tout, je reçois tout commentaire qui pourrait m'aider à m'améliorer ! Bisoux_**


	5. Demande

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à leur auteur, Natsuki Takaya. Par contre Yumi m'appartient totalement. 

Note : entre (…) ce sont des notes de l'auteur et aucunement des pensées de Yumi.

Entre … ce sont les vraies pensées de Yumi.

_**Immer Zusammen**_

Chapitre V :

Je m'étais endormie dans ses bras. Il m'allongea délicatement pour ne pas me réveiller. Il venait d'entendre du bruit en bas et il en conclua que se devait être Tohru et Kyo. Il descendit pour leur dire de faire moins de bruit car il ne voulait pas que je me réveille.

Je dormis quelques heures (au moins ce week-end elle aura fait ces heures de sommeil ! lol) et je me réveillai vers sept heures. Je me levai et descendis. Le repas venait d'être servi.

Tohru – Yumi ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Yumi – Oui !

Tohru – Assis toi ! On allait commencer à manger !

Yumi – Merci !

Je m'assis. Je me comportai envers lui comme si rien ne c'était passé. En fait, je ne savais pas trop comment me comporter donc j'ai choisi de faire comme d'habitude et on verrait le reste après ! Nous mangions tranquillement, Kyo était bizarrement calme. Il ne disait pas un mot et jetait de temps à autre un regard à Tohru.

Yumi – Tohru, tout à l'heure vous étiez parti où ?

Tohru – En courses !

Yumi – Ah! Ok. Et il s'est passé quelque chose ?

Tohru, le rouge aux joues – Euh… non, rien de spécial…

Kyo aussi avait rougit mais qu'un bref instant (c'est possible ça ?). Je l'avais remarqué (elle voit tout celle-là dis donc !!!). Je ne posai pas plus de questions et je finis de manger. (Remarquez que Yuki n'en n'a jamais placé une…). Après le repas, je montai dans la chambre de Tohru, je me changeai et l'attendis. Elle arriva quelques instants après, elle ne parla pas et moi non plus. Elle alla se changer, revenue, elle s'assit sur le lit dos à moi (de l'autre côté du lit, je précise). On éteignit la lumière et on se coucha, toujours sans un mot. Puis je me lançai (dans le noir, lol ! Oh oo ! N'ayez pas ce genre de pensées, voyons!).

Yumi – Alors ? T'as journée c'est bien passée ?

Tohru – Oui, pourquoi se serait-elle mal passée ?

Yumi – Je ne sais pas, je te posais juste la question…

Tohru – …

Yumi – … vu votre réaction de tout à l'heure, il a bien du y avoir quelque chose, non ?

Tohru, toute rouge (N.B. : On voit rien dans le noir, lol !) – Oui, mais je…euh

Yumi – Ah, ben si tu ne veux rien dire, c'est pas grave ! Chacun ses secrets.

Tohru – Oui ! Comme toi ! Mais tu sais, toi aussi il a du se passer quelque chose car tu as l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux d'un coup

Yumi – Ah…bon, bonne nuit. (celle qui ne veut pas parler non plus)

Tohru – Bonne nuit.

Il était près de minuit et je ne dormais toujours pas, je pensais et repensais à ce baiser (Na-Chan, j'avais oublié le ''ce'' en tapant…mdr), à ces aveux, j'en avais encore des frissons tellement ça avait été magnifique, le meilleur moment de toute ma vie (euh… Yumi, tu n'as vécu que 16 ans de ta vie pour l'instant…tu sais ça peut encore changer !). Et puis maintenant que devais-je faire, me conduire comme d'habitude ou, l'ignorer, faire comme si rien ne s'était passé… je ne savais pas. C'est à ce moment que je trouvai le sommeil.

(Ma Natsuki, ma Tsuki, j'arrête pas de penser à vous TT vivement que l'on se revoit)

Le lendemain matin au réveil, j'étais seule dans la chambre. Il était onze heures, donc c'était normal. Je n'avais pas envie de me lever (wouha ! La flemmarde). Mon regard parcourait la pièce pour ensuite se poser sur la porte, elle était entrouverte et quelqu'un me regardait mais il s'en alla dès qu'il s'aperçut que je l'avais vu. Aussitôt je sautai de mon lit, je déboulai dans le couloir, personne. Je descendis les escaliers à une vitesse folle, toujours personne en vue, je ralentis ma course tout en me disant que j'avais dû peut être rêvé et j'entrai dans la cuisine. Là, je restai figé un moment sur le pas de la porte. Un petit instant après (le temps qu'a mis son cerveau pour tout reconnecter ! lol) je réagis et je pointai un doigt (accusateur, lol !) sur EUX.

Yumi, choquée…très choquée – Ne me dites pas que ce n'est pas ce que je crois parce que là, vraiment…

Ils étaient rouge (de honte) de gène d'avoir été pris sur le fait (Avez-vous deviné qui c'était ?!). Eh oui ! Kyo et Tohru étaient en train de s'embrasser lorsque je suis entrée dans la cuisine.

Yumi – Alors vous sortez ensemble ?

K&T – Euh…

Yumi – Donc vous êtes ensemble ! Tohru, je te souhaite bon courage.

Tohru – Merci… mais pourquoi ?

Yumi – Ben, avec Kyo ça va pas être facile !

Tohru – Ah…

Kyo – T'insinues quoi là ?

Yumi – Oh ! Mais rien du tout ! En bref, j'étais à la poursuite de quelqu'un, vous n'avez vu personne ? (je crois pas, vu qu'ils étaient occupés à autre chose…)

Tohru – Non, personne à part Yuki, qui est parti il y a de cela quelques minutes.

Yumi – Ah, ok. Je remonte. Vous pouvez continuer tranquillement (votre bécotage).

Je montai, j'avais du vraiment avoir une hallucination, bah pas grave. Donc Yuki était parti. Que devais-je faire, rester ici ou m'en aller ? Bonne question. L'affronter aujourd'hui ou l'affronter demain (et Yumi, c'est pas un combat…--"). Et si je sortais avec lui, que se passerait-il ? on devrait être toujours ensemble, sa cour de fan club me casserait les pieds, mais en même temps j'aime être avec lui et de plus je pourrais l'embrasser quand je veux (juste devant elles pour les énerver…). Bon, façon on verra bien le moment venu

Je pris mes vêtements et allai prendre un long bain. J'y passai deux bonnes heures, je ne mangeai pas avant 18h. Yuki n'étant toujours pas revenu, je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Je remerciai Tohru pour m'avoir accueillie durant le week-end, elle me proposa rester encore pour la nuit mais je refusai. Je lui dis au revoir et partis.

Bizarrement, cette nuit je m'endormis sans problème et encore plus bizarre, je me réveillai à l'heure pour ne pas être en retard au lycée.

Prête, je partis. Le chemin du lycée était toujours aussi ennuyeux les cours le sont encore plus…soit dit en passant

Enfin arrivée, j'entrai dans la classe et là, d'un coup, je ne vis plus rien à part lui qui me fixait. Je repris conscience quelques minutes (secondes plutôt, non ?) après à cause d'un stupide chat qui venait de me bousculer.

Yumi – Tu pourrais pas faire attention ! (Bonjours mon cher Kyo)

Kyo – Mais c'est toi qui est en plein milieu de la porte ! (Bonjour Yumi, excuse-moi pour t'avoir bousculée)

Yumi – Ah… (Mais non, voyons, c'est moi qui suis désolée)

Je me dirigeai vers ma place, sur le chemin je fis un bref salut au groupe et je m'assis.

Arisa – Dit Tohru, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?

Tohru – Je ne sais pas vraiment mais je pense avoir deviné !

Tout en parlant son regard tomba sur Yuki, qui n'arrêtait pas de fixer Yumi.

Arisa – Ah bon…

Saki – Ses ondes ont changé ainsi que celles de Yuki.

Arisa – Tu ne veux pas dire…

Saki – Je ne dis rien du tout, je constate.

Arisa, s'adressant à Kyo et à Tohru – Il s'est passé quelque chose ce week-end entre ces deux là ?

Kyo – J'sais pas.

Tohru – Moi non plus…

Saki – Pendant que j'y suis, il y en a deux autres qui sont sur la même longueur d'onde depuis ce matin.

Kyo et Tohru, se sentant visés, rougirent.

Arisa – Ne me dis pas que ce stupide poil de carotte a…

Saki – Si ! On fait quoi ? On le tue ?

Arisa – Ne vaudrait pas mieux le torturer ?

Tohru – Mais…pourquoi ?

Arisa – Voyons Tohru, cet être vil t'as complètement désorientée ! Ne vois-tu pas qu'il veut te séparer de nous !

Kyo --" – N'importe quoi ! Tu délires là !

Saki – Arisa, je crois que l'on ne peut rien y faire… Nous savions que cela devait arriver un jour. Mais qu'il sache que s'il lui fait du mal ou qu'il la veut que pour lui, il en souffrira, crois-moi !

Arisa – Pour ça je te crois! Bon on ne peut pas faire grand chose. Mais si ce que tu dis arrive, il n'y aura pas que toi pour le faire souffrir !

Kyo était resté pétrifier à ces paroles et savait qu'il valait mieux faire ce qu'elles disaient car il pourrait vraiment le regretter (le pauvre…)

Tohru, voyant sa détresse, lui prit la main et miraculeusement il se détendit immédiatement. Maintenant, pour eux l'affaire était clause, ils étaient ensemble. (sous l'accord de Saki et Arisa, bien entendu)

Mais moi, j'avais toujours un problème, que devais-je faire ?

La récré de milieux de matinée arriva enfin, je décidai de ne pas sortir malgré le beau temps et les autres firent de même. Je discutais tranquillement quand soudain, une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, je me retournai, c'était Yuki.

Yuki – Je peux te parler ?

Yumi, le cœur battant à 100 à l'heure – …oui, bien sûr

On sortit tous les deux de la salle pour aller discuter (voir plus, hum, lol !) dans un coin plus calme (pas tant que ça…)

Yuki – Pourquoi tu es partie hier ?

Yumi – Parce que…parce que je voulais laisser Kyo et Tohru tranquille…et puis, je dérangeais.

Yuki – Tu as fui !

Yumi – Non ! C'est que…

Yuki – …

Yumi – C'est que je ne savais pas comment me comporter après que…après que…

Yuki – Après que l'on se soit embrassé !

Je devins rouge pivoine, je tortillais mes doigts dans tous les sens, la tête basse.

Yumi - …oui. Alors ? Demandais-je tout en relevant la tête.

Et là, il se pencha vers moi, d'un geste vif mais doux, il s'empara de mes lèvres. Je fus d'abord surprise puis, je fermai les yeux et profitai de ce doux baiser.

Yuki y mit fin et me demanda.

Yuki – Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

Mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Moi !? Devenir sa petite amie ?

Attends deux minutes, tu dois rêver ! Pince-toi ! Aie ! Non je ne rêve pas. (vive la déduction…enfin…)

Que dois-je lui répondre (oui, voyons, attends ! Je te l'épelle O U I oui)

Mais, et si… (Mais arrête de te poser des questions et répond-lui !)

Bon, faudrait peut être que je réponde. (il serait temps)

Yumi – Je…je…oui. (sage décision, heureusement que je te l'ai épelé)

Yuki lui sourit tendrement (moi aussi je veux qu'il sourit rien que pour moi TT, façon cela m'arrivera dans KaLF). Il me prit la main et m'entraîna pour retourner en classe.

Yumi, en regardant leurs mains entrelacées – Mais que va-t-on dire ?

Yuki – Je croix qu'il est un peu trop tard pour t'en inquiéter, le fait que l'on se soit embrassé doit déjà faire le tour du lycée.

Yumi – Oy…

Ses fans doivent m'en vouloir à mort… Pourvu qu'il n'y ait pas de représailles !

On entra dans la classe et on entendit Arisa s'exclamer.

Arisa – Enfin, depuis le temps que vous vous tourniez autour ! (ça a mis plus de cinq mois)

On ne fit aucun commentaire et on se lâcha la main.

Arisa – Vous faites quand même fort vous tous, en à peine un week-end vous vous êtes tous casés !

Yuki – Tu parles de qui là ?

Arisa – Ben, de Yumi et toi, puis de Tohru et Kyo.

Yuki fut très surpris mais il savait que ça devait arriver un jour… Puis il ajouta quelque chose avec un sourire, disons, légèrement sadique.

Yuki, s'adressant à Saki et Arisa – Vous avez du lui faire sa fête !

(Petit truc : Yuki n'a pas du tout suivi ce qu'il s'est passé entre les quatre autres, il était à fond sur Yumi à ce moment là ! ")

**_Kikou ! Pfiou ! Enfin terminé. Celui-là je l'ai tout écrit sur papier (pendant les cours --") et donc le remettre au propre était éprouvant. Je déteste réécrire ce que j'ai déjà écrit… Enfin bref, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ! Laissez un com. Gros bisous! Merci de lire ma fic !_**


	6. Amusement

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à leur auteur, Natsuki Takaya. Par contre Yumi m'appartient totalement.

Note : entre (…) ce sont des notes de l'auteur et aucunement des pensées de Yumi.

.

_**Immer Zusammen**_

Chapitre VI :

Fille 1 – Vous savez quoi, il paraît qu'hier Yumi et Yuki se sont disputé, c'est bientôt la fin…

Fille 2 – Oui sûrement, mais au moins tu sais pourquoi, elle l'aurait trompé avec l'un des cousins à Yuki !

Fille 1 – Non ! Elle n'a quand même pas fait ça, pauvre Prince. Pourtant je ne la voyais pas comme ce genre de fille, dommage.

Fille 3 – Arrêtez les filles ! Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, hier ils se sont juste taquinés, j'étais là, en plus, après, ils se sont embrassés.

Fille 1 – Donc ce n'est pas encore fini…pas de chance !

Fille 2 – Non apparemment.

Fille 4, arrivant vers elles en courant – Oh les filles ! Vous ne savez pas quoi, aujourd'hui Yumi et Yuki…

Eh oui ! Les rumeurs allaient de bon train depuis que nous étions ensemble, de plus cela faisait cinq semaines et tout le monde semblait apprécier de colporter toutes sortes de rumeurs sur notre relation. Nous étions le sujet principal du moment. À mon plus grand regret. On m'a rapportée que c'était la première fois que Yuki avait une petite amie et que c'était pour cela que ça jasait autant. Et puis on me fit remarquer aussi qu'il n'avait pas profité de sa popularité auprès des filles. D'un côté j'étais contente d'être la première mais cependant je ne serais sûrement pas la dernière (démoralisant ! lol).

Ce matin, nous marchions côte à côte, Yuki était venu me chercher. Nous ne parlions pas, nous nous tenions juste la main. Il faisait beau mais froid en cette mi-novembre. Les vacances de Noël approchaient à grand pas et étaient très attendues par la plupart des élèves. Seulement moi je n'étais pas très impatiente qu'elles arrivent. Pour moi Noël signifiait famille et donc pas de vacances tranquilles, seule avec Yuki. Je devais malgré moi retourner à la maison. Cependant je ne le lui avais pas encore annoncé de peur qu'il soit vraiment déçu même si je sais qu'il comprendrait.

Yumi – Yuki..?

Yuki – Oui ?

Yumi – Ecoute, tu sais pour les vacances…

Yuki – Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester, c'est ça ?!

Yumi – Oui. Ma mère veut que je rentre, elle dit que je lui manque et que Noël se fête en famille.

Yuki – Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends et puis de toute façon je m'en doutais.

Yumi – Je suis désolée…

Yuki – Ne t'excuse pas. Tu sais, je m'accapare déjà tout ton temps quand tu es ici donc ce n'est pas deux semaines sans toi qui vont m'affliger et puis je te téléphonerais. Il faut bien que tu profite un peu de ta famille.

Yumi – Oui, d'accord. Dis-moi, as-tu prévu quelque chose le week-end prochain ?

Yuki – Non. Pas à ma connaissance. Pourquoi ?

Yumi – Eh bien j'aurais voulu inviter tout le monde à mon appart' pour passer une petite soirée entre amis. Ca te dit ?

Yuki – Oui, bonne idée ! On va prévenir les autres ?!

Yumi – Oui !

Nous venions de franchir le portail du lycée et nous nous dirigions maintenant vers notre classe commune.

Arisa, Saki, Tohru et Kyo étaient déjà présent et discutaient tranquillement. On s'approcha d'eux.

Yumi – Bonjour !

Tous – Bonjour !

Yuki – Eh ! Yumi voudrait, le week-end prochain, nous inviter à son appartement pour passer la soirée. Cela vous plairait ?

Tohru – Oui, bien sûr.

Arisa – Pourquoi pas.

Saki – Avec joie.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, puis on tourna la tête vers Kyo qui n'avait pas encore formulé son avis.

Kyo – Oy ! Oui, ya pas de problème.

Yumi, souriante – Yuki tu pourras demander à Momiji et Haru s'ils veulent aussi venir ?

Yuki acquiesça et s'assit à sa place en m'entraînant sur ses genoux. Je n'aimais pas trop, je trouvais cela vraiment gênant mais je commençais un peu à m'y habituer.

Au bout d'un moment la sonnerie retentit et on alla chacun à nos places respectives. Les cours pouvaient commencer.

oo

Deux semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement, seules les rumeurs colportées de bon train compromettaient quelques peu cette tranquillité attenante.

Le week-end tant attendu arrivait enfin. On était samedi en fin d'après midi et je terminais les préparations pour la soirée. Ils ne devraient plus tardés. Pour l'occasion j'avais disposé dans ma chambre des coussins sur le sol devant mon lit. En face se trouvait une télévision ainsi qu'une console vidéo.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'entendis la sonnette et je me précipitai vers la porte. Je venais de terminer de me préparer. Je m'étais habillée simplement, un jean noir et un pull fin à col roulé marron. J'ouvris la porte.

La petite troupe – Salut !

Yumi – Bonjour tout le monde ! Entrez, je vous en pris !

Je m'effaçai de l'encadrement pour les laisser passer. Tous s'agglutinèrent dans ma petite cuisine mais je leur dis d'aller dans l'autre pièce où tout était près et installé. J'étais prête à prendre le plateau de boissons que j'avais préparé d'avance quand j'entendis quelqu'un s'approcher de moi. Je me retournai.

Yuki, souriant – Tu ne m'a pas dis bonjour.

Yumi – Oh ! Désolée.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et déposai un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Yumi – Ca te va ?

Yuki – Je ne veux surtout pas que tu te sentes obligé, tu sais.

Yumi – Pff !

Il est vraiment exaspérant parfois. Et juste pour le contredire, je l'embrassai mais plus longuement cette fois. Je le sentis sourire puis répondre au baiser. Cependant on fut interrompu (on peut jamais être tranquille).

Arisa – Oh ! Les tourtereaux ! Vous venez ?

Je me détachai de Yuki et pris le plateau. Je me dirigeai dans ma chambre, il m'emboita le pas.

Tout le monde était installé et avait même allumé la télévision. Momiji et Haru étaient en pleine contemplation de ma console vidéo.

Saki – Yumi ?

Yumi – Oui ?

Saki – Aux dernières nouvelles, tu es enceinte !

Yumi – Ah bon ? Même moi qui suis la concernée, je ne suis pas au courant. Et de qui, je te pris ?

Saki – L'éternelle cousin de Yuki. Tu sais celui que tu as embrassé, avec qui tu as couché et qui est maintenant le père de l'enfant que soit disant tu portes.

Yuki – Ca ne s'arrange pas…

Yumi – Oui… Mais enfin qu'est-ce qu'elles croient, toutes ces fans, à propager de pareilles rumeurs ?

Arisa – Que Yuki te laissera tomber et qu'elles le récupéreront.

Yuki – Pff.

Yumi – Oui comme tu dis, n'importe quoi. On n'est pas près de se quitter.

Yuki me sourit et Momiji se retourna vers moi.

Momiji – Yumi ! Tu l'a depuis quand ? Je rêve de jouer à cette console depuis qu'elle est sortie !

Yumi – Depuis quelques jours seulement. Je pensais que se serait marrant de jouer tous ensemble à la Knon (se prononce « non »). On pourrait faire des équipes, ça vous dit ?

Arisa – Trop bonne idée ! Puisqu'on est huit, peut faire deux équipes de quatre.

Yumi – Oui pourquoi pas. S'adressant aux autres. Cela vous tente !

Tous – Oui.

C'est comme cela que débuta notre soirée. Les garçons apprécièrent d'y jouer. Kyo n'arrêtaient pas de demander une revanche à chaque fois que Yuki gagnait contre lui au jeu de combat. Haru se montrait particulièrement doué pour n'importe quel jeu vidéo. Et Momiji adorait le jeu des lapins où il fallait déplanter le plus de carotte possible. Arisa aimait bien provoquer Kyo et s'éclatait bien au jeu de combat. Saki se débrouillait pas mal. Quant à Tohru, elle préférait les jeux pacifiste (tel le jeu des lapins) ou bien regarder les autres jouer. Et puis moi, eh bien, j'aime mieux les regarder jouer ou discuter avec ceux qui ne jouent pas. Cependant ce n'est pas pour ça que je n'ai pas relevé quelques défis lancé à mon égard. J'ai battu Kyo à plate couture ainsi que tous les autres (ceux qui ont lancés un défis), ça leur a cloué le bec.

Il était maintenant dix heures, j'étais sur mon lit dans les bras de Yuki qui lui était adossé au mur. On regardait Kyo, Haru, Arisa et Saki disputer un match de Foot. Pour l'instant l'avantage était pour l'équipe de Kyo et Arisa.

Une heure plutôt j'avais commandé des pizzas pour le dîner malgré le fait que Tohru s'était proposée pour faire à manger mais j'ai refusé sa proposition par politesse et aussi parce qu'elle est une invitée. Les restes jonchaient maintenant le sol (ils sont dans les cartons, bien sûr), elles avaient été presque toutes terminées.

Je commençais à somnoler bien que la soirée n'était pas beaucoup avancée. Yuki et Tohru le remarquèrent. Après la fin du match, ils dirent aux autres qu'il était tant d'y aller. Yuki m'allongea doucement sur mon lit. Et me quitta un instant en me disant qu'il revenait. J'avais les yeux fermés, j'entendais un vague brouhaha seulement je n'avais pas la force de les ouvrir pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Puis bientôt plus rien. Je crus que tout le monde était parti. Cependant je sentis quelqu'un s'asseoir près de moi, je devinai que c'était Yuki. Je l'interrogeai d'une voix pâteuse, sans toujours ouvrir les yeux.

Yumi – Où sont les autres ?

Yuki – Partis. Je vais y aller aussi.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa doucement puis il se leva. Je le retins par le bras.

Yumi – Reste avec moi.

Yuki, étonné – Mais Yumi…

Yumi – S'il te plait.

Yuki, décontenancé – Enfin…je…

Yumi – Juste à côté de moi.

Yuki, déstabilisé – Si tu veux…

Yumi – Merci.

Je me relevai et me laissai tomber dans les bras de Yuki. J'adorais son odeur ainsi que cette impression d'être protégée et que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant qu'il était près de moi. Je m'endormis ainsi. Je ne rêvai pas cette nuit-là, je passai une nuit paisible.

oo

Au petit matin je me réveillai doucement, les souvenirs de la veille encore embrumé puis je me redressai soudainement. Yuki. Il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Je me levai et me dirigeai dans la cuisine. Je fus étonnée qu'il soit là. Je pensais qu'il serait parti après que je me sois endormie mais non il était resté. Je souris. Il leva la tête de son livre. Il me regarda puis me sourit en retour.

Yuki – Bonjour.

Yumi – Bonjour.

Yuki – Tu as bien dormi ?

Yumi – Merveilleusement bien ! Et toi ?

Yuki – Egalement.

Yumi – Je pensais que tu serais parti juste après que je m'endorme mais à ce que je vois ce n'est pas le cas.

Yuki – Tu m'avais dis de rester donc je suis resté. Tu aurais voulu que je parte après ?

Yumi – Cela m'aurait vexé, je pense.

Yuki me sourit et je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Je pris une douche rapide, je m'habillai et me brossai les dents (très important !). Puis j'allai déjeuner en compagnie de Yuki. Avant de m'asseoir, je l'embrassai rapidement ce qui le fit sourire.

Yumi – As-tu faim ?

Yuki – Un chocolat chaud ne serait pas de refus.

Yumi – Pas de problème.

Je préparai le petit déjeuner sous l'œil attentif de Yuki qui regardait le moindre de mes fait et geste. Puis on mangea en silence.

oo

Yuki – Dis-moi, Yumi ?

Yumi – Hm ?

Yuki – Vas-tu participer au voyage scolaire à Paris ?

Yumi – Oui, toi aussi, non ?

Yuki – Bien sûr.

Yumi – Et donc, où voulais-tu en venir ?

Yuki – Oui… Eh bien nous allons avoir des quartiers libres dans la ville et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais en passer quelques-uns qu'avec moi ?

Yumi, souriante – Mais avec plaisir ! Je serais heureuse de te faire découvrir des endroits ou d'en découvrir avec toi.

Yuki – Merci.

Je me levai et m'installai sur ses genoux. Je le regardai un moment dans les yeux puis on s'embrassa. Je n'avais plus qu'une envie, être au mois de Mars. Vivement Paris.

Fin, à suivre un épilogue

Kikou !!

Woo ! Je n'y crois pas, je m'y suis enfin remise. Il m'a fallu tout de même un an pour écrire ce chapitre 6…

Désolée d'avoir quelque peu écouté cette fic mais l'imagination n'y ait plus.

En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Bisoux!!


	7. Lettre, épilogue

Disclamer : Les personnages de Fruits Basket appartiennent à leur auteur, Natsuki Takaya. Par contre Yumi m'appartient totalement.

Note : entre (…) ce sont des notes de l'auteur et aucunement des pensées de Yumi.

.

_**Immer Zusammen**_

Epilogue :

"_Cher Yuki,_

_Comment vas-tu ? J'espère que tout ce passe bien pour toi ! Quant à moi, tout va pour le mieux ! Là je suis à Paris… Te souviens-tu de notre voyage scolaire dans cette ville, vraiment magnifique et selon mes souvenirs l'un des meilleurs que j'ai fait ! Grâce à lui, nous nous étions beaucoup rapprochés… Tu sais si je peux vivre normalement, maintenant, c'est une grande partie grâce à toi… Je ne saurais te remercier que le plus sincèrement possible._

_Cela fait un petit moment que nous ne nous sommes pas contactés._

_Dire que deux années sont passées depuis ma dernière visite au Japon._

_Dis-moi, Tohru et Kyo, c'est toujours le grand Amour ?_

_Leurs deux enfants ne leur causent pas trop d'ennui ?_

_Et ta Femme, Machi, elle va bien ? Mon filleul se porte bien ?_

_Maintenant ça lui fait 4 ans, comme le temps passe vite. J'espère qu'il n'en veut pas trop à sa marraine de ne pas venir le voir trop souvent._

_Voilà, j'ai 26 ans et je voudrais t'annoncer que je suis mariée depuis trois mois. Mon Mari est français, il est très gentil et attentionné et de plus il parle couramment japonais ! Je suis sûr que vous vous entendriez à merveille. _

_Je t'annonce, prochainement, la venue de deux jumeaux dans ma vie. Et je souhaiterais que tu deviennes le parrain de l'un !_

_Il se fait tard, je vais te laisser._

_Et comme tu le sais, je n'écris jamais trop long._

_Vous me manquez énormément._

_Yumi__._

_Ps : Prépare-toi à m'accueillir, je viens au Japon le mois prochain. Je dois chercher une maison car je compte m'y installer définitivement avec ma famille ! "_

FIN

Kikou! Voilà, c'est terminer. J'espère que cette fiction vous a bien plu. Dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette fin!! bisoux!


End file.
